Homer's Lost Donut
by sodapop765
Summary: Just a little something I had to do for English class. It got a B.


**Homer's lost Donut.**

One day at 742 Evergreen Terrace Maggie was fussy and Marge was nowhere to be found.

"Bart, honey could you mollify Maggie with a snack until I can come up there? I'm busy folding your father's underpants!" shouted Marge up from the basement

"Ok mom!" said Bart as he picked his fussy sister up and put her in her high chair

"Now for a snack that will both mollify a fussy baby and alleviate the headache I got from said baby." Muttered Bart as he looked around the kitchen for a snack for Maggie

"Waaa!" cried Maggie

"I'm lookin'! I'm lookin'!" Said Bart as he felt his headache coming back

"Ahh, here we go." Said Bart as he picked the last donut out of a box that said 'Homer's donut's keep out, that means you boy!'

"Bart!" shouted Lisa who had to stop practicing her saxophone because of the noise

"What Lisa?"

"Those are dad's donuts! He's gonna be so mad at you!" said lise as she attempted to pull the donut away from Bart. They both pulled until if flew out of their hands and onto Maggie's highchair. Maggie promptly ate it before anyone could say anything.

"Oh man, what are we gonna do Bart!?" panicked Lisa

"Relax, it's not like dad is just gonna come home in the middle of the afternoon."

"Honey I'm home, they let me go early because I caused another meltdown!" yelled Homer as he entered the annoyingly colored house

"I'll be up in a minute dear!" shouted Marge from the basement

"Well, uhh, what are the chances he's gonna want one right now?" asked Bart beginning to panic

"Ahh yes, now to have my after work donut." Said Homer as he reached for the box but suddenly Bart stopped him.

"Hello father dear, who are you this fine day?" asked Bart in a nervous voice

"Hmm. Judging by your candor you're hiding something, but what?" said Homer scratching chin. He looked as Bart's finger and saw that there was pink frosting on them.

"Dad I-" started Bart as Homer reached for his throat

"Why you little!" said Homer as he strangled Bart

"Homer, why don't you just buy another box of donuts?!" said Marge as she set the laundry down

"That's a great idea honey!" said Homer as he got up "I'll deal with you later boy."

Later in Town

"What do you mean closed!?" yelled Homer at the clerk at Lard Lad's Donuts

"I'm sorry sir but we're being shut down by the board of health. We can't sell you any donuts."

"Well, you can just give me some donuts for free." Said Homer as a dubious plan began to form in his head

"Sir, get out." Said the clerk

"Fine!" Yelled Homer you're not the only normal donut place in town

At the Simpson house Homer began looking through the phone book for donut places.

"Hmm, Lard Lad's donuts, THE ONLY DONUT PLACE IN TOWN!" yelled Homer as he banged his head on the book

"No dad, look at this." Said Lisa as she pointed to a second add

"Hmm, Abstract Donut's, we make them round, square and triangular." Said Homer thoughtfully

"Well?" said Lisa

"We shall celebrate this new arrangement with the addition of chocolate to milk." Said Homer as he got up

After the chocolate milk Homer went to the donut place.

"$15.00 for a donut! I'm not made of money!" yelled Homer as he read the over priced menu

"Then if cheapness is your conviction sir, I bid you ado." Said the Artsy clerk

"Why are these so expensive anyway?"

"There square design is innovative and easier to hold, thus more expensive, now get out."

Homer was half way out the door when a hackneyed, half baked, plan began to form in his empty head, of course to Homer this was an incredibly auspicious, fool proof, plan. He would asked for money from Mr. Burns.

"No." said Mr. Burns, his expression as stoic as ever

"But sir, why?" asked Homer on his hands and knees

"It's and inherent trait, my father was cheap and so was his father, and so am I."

"But sir, please be benevolent for once instead of evil."

"I'll give you the money only if you take a comprehensive course on nuclear safety, that last meltdown was a doozy."

"Woohoo!"

"By the way what kind of donut's does this place have?"

"They have all kind sof shapes and they have florid donut's too, with lots of flowers."

"Flowers, ha! How rancorous that a grown man would want to eat a florid donut!"

"Well sir, you don't have to be so imperious, high and mighty, about it."

"Well sir, you may leave what ever you're name is."

"Thanks Mr. burns, and could you be a bit more diligent, try harder, about learning my name."

"Get out."

Well in the end Homer got his donut but his happiness was as transitory as the seasons. He remembered what Bart did and he was punished but Bart still idealized his old man because of his diligence and did not want to be exculpated because this whole thing was his falt.

**The end.**


End file.
